Santo Domingo
by serendipity-789
Summary: A veces la vida nos da una segunda oportunidad, pero lo mejor es coger la primera.


Esta historia la escribí para el Amigo Invisible de la Torre de Astronomía las navidades pasadas. Creí que la había publicado, pero al revisar mi cuenta vi que estaba en un gran error. Espero que se me pueda perdonar. Bss.S

Para Cloe2gs, siento el despiste.S

--- Santo Domingo ---

Harry miraba distraído el paisaje que pasaba deprisa por la ventanilla de su tren. Desde que había arrancado en Londres, no había despegado los labios perdido en sus pensamientos.

Al, que podía ser su copia mejorada de cuando tenía 17 años, le observaba entre curioso y aburrido.

—No entiendo por qué no nos hemos aparecido en su mansión —Harry salió de sus pensamientos y le miró intensamente antes de contestar.

—Me gusta viajar en tren. ¿Acaso tienes prisa por llegar? Que yo sepa embarcáis hacia St. Malo dentro de tres días.

—Estoy nervioso —la sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro con la sola mención del viaje entristeció un poco más a su padre—. Va a ser estupendo.

—Sí, estoy seguro… Pero no olvides escribirme todas las semanas y decirme dónde estáis y si necesitáis algo. ¡No me mires así! Es normal que me preocupe, vas a irte con tus dos mejores amigos a recorrer mundo durante un año.

—Me tienes envidia —bromeó Al.

—En cierto modo sí. Me hubiera gustado poder hacer el Gran Viaje, pero por circunstancias… Me tuve que conformar con 10 días de tranquilidad.

—La guerra, lo sé… ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora? Ya estamos todos fuera de casa y estoy seguro de que no tendrías muchos problemas en conseguir un año sabático en el trabajo —la tristeza volvió a invadir el rostro de Harry que sin contestar volvió su mirada hacia el exterior del vagón.

Al guardó silencio. Sabía que había tocado un punto muy sensible. Desde la muerte de su madre y su hermana en un accidente de tráfico, Harry se había refugiado en sus hijos, y ahora, él que era el último que aún veraneaba en casa, partía a su Gran Viaje y a su independencia. Por eso había elegido el tren para viajar a Portsmouth, quería un poco más de tiempo para despedirse.

— ¿Cómo de amigo eres de Scorpius? —la pregunta lo sobresaltó.

—El mejor —respondió con sencillez.

—Sabes que no es eso lo que te pregunto —el tono de Harry era tranquilo y algo resignado.

— ¿Quieres saber si soy gay?

—Él lo es. No se ha preocupado en ocultarlo. Como su padre… No conozco una familia más promiscua.

—Sí, lo es. Gay y promiscuo, pero no tanto como da a entender la prensa. Sólo le he conocido dos parejas, y somos amigos desde los 11.

—Al, no te voy a juzgar. Sólo… Sólo quiero saber… Os vais solos de viaje con Nigel, y me preguntaba…

— ¿Con cuál de los dos va a compartir cama? —Harry afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Eso cambiaría algo, papá?

—No. Tú siempre serás mi Albus Severus. Pero cuando os veo juntos… No sé, hay algo que…

—Sólo somos amigos. A mí me encantan las mujeres con una gran talla de... —se llevó las manos a la altura del pecho haciendo un gesto muy significativo. Harry sonrió, en eso Al era igual de expresivo que su hermano James.

—Entonces, ¿Scorpius sale con Nigel? —Frunció un poco el ceño pensativo—. Eso a Malfoy no le debe de gustar nada. El hijo de Parkinson ni más ni menos… Con lo bien que se llevaban de niños y lo que se odian ahora —sonrió.

Albus se miró distraídamente las manos y cambiando a un tono de voz más casual preguntó:

— ¿Te cuento un secreto? —Levantó una mirada traviesa hacia su padre—. Pero prométeme que no le contarás nada al Sr. Malfoy.

— ¡Claro! —respondió animado. Al sonrió de medio lado.

—Scorpius no sale con Nigel. Sólo le gusta contrariar a su padre. El Sr. Malfoy siempre rompe algo cuando su hijo se acerca a Nigel.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Fíjate estos días, en cuanto Scorpius le nombre, algo volará por la habitación. Realmente no le soporta.

—Conmigo nunca le pasó eso —comentó recordando sus numerosos encuentros—. ¿Y cuándo se acerca a ti?

—Pues… Suspira o sonríe —se encogió de hombros—. A mí siempre me ha tratado muy bien, pese a ser tu hijo.

—Señores pasajeros —interrumpió por los altavoces una estridente voz de mujer—. Estamos llegando a la estación de Portsmouth.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco tamborileaba inquieto con los dedos su rodilla. No le gustaba lo muggle, pero estaba claro que Potter no iba a modificar sus costumbres por nadie. Cómodamente sentado en su limusina, apuraba su segundo whisky de fuego mientras esperaba junto a su hijo la llegada de sus invitados.

—Siempre me había preguntado quién era él —Scorpius llamó su atención.

— ¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó secamente su padre, aquel día no lo había empezado bien.

—Antes de divorciaros, mamá siempre decía que estabas "enamorado de él" —hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos mientras su padre bebía un último sorbo y dejaba el vaso en su sitio—, y desde entonces he intentado descubrir quién era "él".

— ¡Ah! ¿Y ya lo sabes? —Su tono era agrio—. Tonterías. Tu madre sólo dice tonterías. No sé como tú te las puedes creer —clavó su mirada en su hijo intentando que dejara la conversación.

—A ti no te vale cualquiera. Es el Sr. Potter, el padre de mi mejor amigo —Draco cerró un segundo los ojos y apartó su vista del joven para volver a mirar hacia fuera. Eso animó al chico a continuar—. Estás nervioso, siempre que sabes que lo vas a ver bebes más de lo habitual. Te has pasado más de dos horas arreglándote y... —cogió aire antes de continuar—, todos tus líos suelen tener los ojos claros y el pelo negro y revuelto.

— ¡Scorpius! Este no es un tema de conversación adecuado para un joven de tu edad —el joven rubio sonrió arqueando las cejas en un gesto de suficiencia—. Y menos con tu padre. Yo a tu edad…

— ¿Tú a mi edad qué? —Draco le miró de soslayo pero optó por no discutir, no ahora—. Vamos padre —insistió retadoramente—. ¿Tú a mi edad...?

—Guardaba más respeto a mis mayores —el descaro era lo único que Scorpius había heredado de su madre.

— ¿Por eso ocultaste tu homosexualidad? —atacó.

—No. Eso no lo hice nunca, pero a veces las cosas no son como uno quiere, hijo. Y basta ya de hablar de este tema.

—Ya… ¿Por qué nunca te declaraste al Sr. Potter?

—Dejémoslo ahora, hijo, por favor —repitió algo irritado.

—Cuando te separaste de mamá me prometiste que no me mentirías nunca. Y que no serías igual que el abuelo Lucius, que hablarías conmigo siempre que yo te lo pidiese, y que no habría secretos entre nosotros —le recriminó.

Draco recordó ese día y esa promesa, y pensó que era fácil de cumplir con un niño de 10 años, pero ahora ya tenía 18 y todo era más complicado.

—Harry… Potter, él… ¡Mira! —Anunció contento de liberarse de aquella conversación—, ahí están.

Un elfo doméstico, convenientemente trasformado en chofer muggle, les guiaba hacia la limusina.

El viaje hacia la mansión fue corto. Scorpius y Albus fueron todo el tiempo hablando animadamente de su futuro viaje y contándose las cosas que habían estado haciendo en esos 15 días que ambos habían estado separados en casa de sus familias, mientras Harry les observaba en silencio y Draco volvía a tomar otro trago.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A su llegada a la Mansión Malfoy, y tras instalarse en sus respectivas habitaciones, Al, para disgusto de Scorpius, se empeñó en dar un largo paseo para enseñar a su padre parte de los terrenos que rodeaban la casa.

—Pero… —había protestado el rubio mientras su amigo contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana.

- Mi padre ha accedido a venir para estar un poco más de tiempo conmigo. No puedo llegar aquí y dejarle tirado con tu padre. A penas se hablan.

—Si los dejamos solos tendrán que hacerlo.

—No conoces a mi padre, se encerrará en la habitación o en la biblioteca. Se le da muy bien aislarse.

—Y tú no conoces al mío. No creo que teniéndole tan cerca y tan desprotegido lo deje escapar – Dijo en tono casual. Necesitaba decírselo, después de todo, él era su mejor amigo.

Como había supuesto, el moreno tardó un poco en digerir sus palabras. Scorpius vio con claridad como el rostro de su amigo se tornaba serio.

—No es lo que piensas. No es una encerrona. Os invité porque me pareció que era bueno que se rompiera de una vez el muro de hielo que separa nuestras familias. Lo de que tu padre fuera el objeto de deseo del mío lo he descubierto hoy.

— ¿Seguro? —Preguntó con serias dudas—. ¡Qué casualidad! Si no te conociera desde hace años, me lo creería. Y para que lo sepas —esta vez el tono era más defensivo—, tal vez mi padre sea un solitario, pero no está desprotegido, y está más arriba de lo que tu padre jamás pueda alcanzar con sus trampas.

—Al… Sabes que jamás te haría daño —respondió en tono conciliador. Harry era sagrado para su hijo y tal vez no había calculado bien como creía el impacto de sus palabras—. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo en realidad —le sujetó por los hombros—. Al, mírame a los ojos —el moreno lo hizo—. Tío, tú sabes lo que significas para mí, ¿crees que lo tiraría todo por la borda así como así?

—No lo sé, Scorpius, te he considerado siempre capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Eh, no… contigo no. ¡Venga, Al! —dijo tratando de animarlo—. Si te lo debo… Tú me enseñaste a besar —el chico sonrió sin pretenderlo—, y eso hace que tenga contigo una deuda de por vida —Scorpius sonrió para sus adentros ya que sabía que había ganado la batalla.

— ¿Te acuerdas? Ibas a tener tu primera cita con… ¿cómo se llamaba el chico ese de intercambio?

—Valentino.

—Eso… Valentino. Tú primera cita y estabas nervioso porque nunca habías besado a nadie.

—Teníamos 12 años, y tú tampoco lo habías hecho —dijo quejándose.

—Ya, pero a mi no me daba miedo. Soy el pequeño de una larga saga de ligones, había visto a mi hermano y a mis primos muchas veces.

—Creo que nadie ha hecho nada parecido por mí. Fue muy bonito y valiente, más sabiendo que yo era… gay —la última palabra la pronunció con mucha suavidad.

—Tú eras mi mejor amigo y necesitabas mi ayuda.

— ¿Lo sigo siendo ahora? —preguntó con voz algo infantil.

— ¿Necesitas que te enseñe a besar de nuevo? —Scorpius sonrió pensativo.

—No me importaría demostrarte lo que he aprendido —Al se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar ofendido—, pero no ahora —"Tal vez en el futuro", pensó—. Quiero que simplemente no nos metamos entre ellos.

—No hay nada entre ellos —protestó.

—Sí, hay muchos años de fría relación. ¡Venga, Potter! Ambos están solos.

—No sé, nunca imaginé a mi padre rehaciendo su vida con un hombre —llamaron a la puerta—. Déjame que lo piense, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Adelante!

— ¿Nos vamos a dar ese paseo o has cambiado de opinión? ¡Ah! Hola Scorpius —saludó Harry sorprendido—. ¿Tú también te vienes?

— ¡Oh, no! Muchas gracias por su oferta, Sr. Potter. Pero mi padre quiere ultimar conmigo algunos detalles del viaje —mintió.

—De acuerdo —accedió feliz de poder tener a su hijo sólo para él—. Nos vemos a la hora del te.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry le había estado observando discretamente desde su llegada. Que Draco tuviese un whisky de fuego en la mano al recibirlos no le había llamado la atención, pero que siguiese en la comida y en la merienda, sí.

Después del té, los chicos habían decidido irse a dar una vuelta en escoba, así que hacía rato que los habían dejado solos, sentados frente a los restos del refrigerio en el cenador de la cara norte.

—Malfoy… Draco —dijo con suavidad—. ¿No crees que hoy estés bebiendo demasiado?

—No. ¿Y tú no olvidaste muy rápido Santo Domingo? —respondió con rencor dando otro largo trago. El moreno le miró intensamente. No esperaba que ese tema volviera a salir entre ellos tantos años después, y menos de esa forma.

—Deja ya de beber. No voy a discutir contigo este tema, y menos borracho. Además, fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Aún me queda mucho para estar borracho —respondió indicando a un elfo que se la rellenase.

—Quedamos en que no se repetiría. Fue una semana fantástica, pero no puede volver a ocurrir.

— ¿Por qué no? Tú lo has dicho, fue perfecta, tanto que llevo cuánto… ¿unos veinte años reviviéndola una y otra vez? ¡Joder, Harry! Antes lo podía entender, pero ahora… tú eres viudo y yo divorciado. Nuestros hijos son mayores y dentro de un par de días vuelan del nido. Ya hemos vivido para los demás, ahora nos toca a nosotros.

—Te recuerdo que las reglas las pusiste tú. "Somos jóvenes" Dijiste "Estamos juntos por casualidad en un país en el que nadie nos conoce y nos apetece probar. ¿Qué problema hay?" —Harry se encogió de hombros como había hecho Draco en aquella ocasión—. "Pero procura no enamorarte, Potter, porque en cuanto regresemos a Inglaterra te volveré a odiar como siempre" —miró fijamente al rubio observando el efecto de sus recuerdos en él—. Esas fueron más o menos tus palabras, si no me acuerdo mal —afirmó tranquilo.

—Me equivoqué —admitió tras otro largo trago.

—No, no lo hiciste. Tenías razón —suspiró—. ¿Por esto me has invitado a venir, Malfoy? ¿Para repetir aquello?

— ¿Es que ya no te gusto para un polvo? —le preguntó con ironía.

Harry decidió no responder. Guardó silencio, queriendo disfrutar de la maravillosa tarde que hacía, ignorando que su acompañante no dejara de beber y tampoco de mirarlo. A lo lejos vio como su hijo y Scorpius volaban a toda velocidad hacia la mansión. Seguro que estaban echando una carrera.

Quizá el chico había heredado muchas características de suyas, pensó, sobre todo en el físico, pero la habilidad en el vuelo no estaba entre ellas. Su hermano sí que era bueno sobre una escoba como habían sido su esposa y él, pero Al…

El joven moreno cayó ruidosamente sobre la terraza en la que estaba el cenador. A su lado Scorpius aterrizó riéndose a carcajadas. El chico miró a su padre que le sonrió intentando darle ánimos, pero aún así no pudo evitar enfadarse con la respuesta infantil de su rubio amigo al que disgustado arrojó la escoba antes de marcharse de allí dando grandes zancadas. Observó como Scorpius olvidaba su buen humor al ver como su padre seguía con un vaso en la mano, y como luego seguía los pasos de su amigo que se alejaba enfadado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Al… ¡Albus! —Llamó mientras lo alcanzaba en el pasillo—. No te enfades. Sólo bromeaba. Ya me conoces.

—Sabes que no me gusta que te rías de mí —le recriminó el otro cuando lo retuvo agarrándole de un brazo.

—Va, no seas tonto… —insistió suavizando su tono. Albus tiró de su brazo para soltarse y seguir su camino perseguido por su nada arrepentido compañero.

Molesto, entró en su habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Scorpius se sentó a su lado en silencio observándole. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esa forma de actuar del rubio. Se podía pasar horas mirándole sin decir nada, y la verdad es que no le molestaba, pero no lo terminaba de entender.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? —preguntó más tranquilo.

— ¿El qué?

—Lo de observarme en silencio durante horas. No es que me importe, pero reconozco que siempre me ha llamado la atención —cerró los ojos tranquilo—. La gente hablaba, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí —se tumbó despacio a su lado—. ¿Por qué nunca antes me lo has preguntado?

—No sé —respondió mientras ponía sus brazos bajo su cabeza.

Scorpius observó como la camisa de su compañero se levantaba, dejando al descubierto parte de su liso abdomen. El sol entraba perezoso por la ventana del fondo y una ligera brisa agitaba los visillos de la puerta abierta de la terraza. Sonrió pensando que parecía una cursi escena de las que su madre leía en aquellas baratas novelas románticas que cubrían las paredes de su apartamento londinense.

Se preguntó qué harían esos héroes románticos en su situación y descubrió, con algo de sorpresa, que era muy parecido a lo que él imaginaba durante esas horas que observaba a Al en silencio.

Mientras, el moreno seguía tranquilo con los ojos cerrados. Acercó muy lentamente su mano a la piel descubierta. Si lo hacía… y lo iba a hacer, tenía que ser muy rápido a partir de ahí, porque si no, corría el riesgo de que se alejase corriendo y perderlo para siempre.

— ¿No me vas a contestar? — Insistió.

El moreno notó la suavidad de unos labios que rozaban tentativamente los suyos, y sorprendido, tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar.

— ¡Scorp…!

Scorpius se había adueñado de su boca en cuanto la había abierto, y lo peor era que en segundos le había bajado la cremallera y lo masturbaba con dureza. Su cabeza estaba confusa. Por un lado quería apartarlo, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera distinta empeñado en llevarle la contraria y queriendo más.

El ritmo con el que lo satisfacía era brutal, así que sin poder, ni querer, moverse echó la cabeza para atrás y gimió escapando de los labios de su compañero. Su cadera comenzó a seguir el ritmo pautado.

El rubio aprovechó para observar esos ojos sorprendidos y a la vez anhelantes. ¡Merlín! Había soñado esto tantas veces… Cambió a una postura más cómoda y se deshizo de la camisa del moreno, sonriendo al ver los erectos pezones apuntándole directamente a él, mientras gemía.

Al se intentaba convencer de que lo que estaba pasando en ese momento no tenía por qué significar nada. Entonces, una lengua húmeda y ansiosa subió por su cuello hasta su oreja. La mano que le estaba produciendo todas esas sensaciones y emociones tan contradictorias, paró y comenzó a acariciar sus testículos con suavidad.

—Dime lo que quieres —susurró Scorpius en su oído— Dime que te lo haga… —lamió el lóbulo de la oreja— Lo estoy deseando.

Al gimió de nuevo ante esa imagen. Ese era un límite que nunca se había planteado pasar con su amigo… ni con ningún otro hombre. Pero estaba en sus manos, y era una tontería engañarse. Sabía desde hacía mucho que estaba en el punto de mira del rubio, y que era cuestión de tiempo que esa tela de araña lo atrapase. Giró un poco su rostro para intentar leer en los ojos de su compañero de cuarto, y se dio cuenta de que realmente ya le tenía atrapado, y de que él, Albus Severus Potter, lo deseaba. Deseaba estar atrapado en esa red.

—Chúpamela —respondió con voz ronca y mirándole de frente—. ¿La quieres? Pues es toda tuya.

Scorpius sonrió y despacio descendió besando el cuerpo del joven. Sabía que Al no se lo iba a poner fácil después de que todo acabase, ya que aún no estaba preparado, pero también sabía, ambos sabían, que el moreno estaba siendo marcado como suyo para siempre, y que con paciencia y tiempo todo él…

—Todo tú eres mío —respondió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando la boca de su hijo se adueñó por primera vez de la excitación del otro chico, algo saltó en el interior de Draco, que sorprendido les observaba desde la puerta que comunicaba ese cuarto de invitados con la terraza.

Había intentado discutir de nuevo con Harry, pero él le había ignorado y se había ido a su habitación con la excusa de querer leer algo. Enfadado, había comenzado a dar vueltas como un tigre enjaulado por la enorme terraza, hasta que un gemido le había sacado de sus pensamientos y había guiado su curiosidad y sus pasos hasta esa puerta abierta.

Se había quedado quieto y casi sin respirar en el sitio. Observaba las dudas del moreno, su inútil resistencia y como las manos y los labios de su hijo iban quemando cualquier rastro de rebeldía que pudiera quedar.

Recordó que él también había poseído así a alguien hacía ya muchos años y que su estupidez lo había dejado escapar. Estaba claro que su hijo no pensaba cometer ese mismo error.

Con paso lento y silencioso se apartó de aquella escena. Dio un último trago largo a su vaso y lo lanzó lejos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry no levantó la vista de su libro cuando le oyó entrar. Se sentía muy cómodo en ese sillón. Draco, giró una silla y se sentó a horcajadas en ella, apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo, y su cabeza sobre ellos. Estaba a pocos centímetros del moreno, el cual no pudo evitar sentirse invadido. Cerró su libro de golpe y le encaró.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, Malfoy? ¿Te has quedado sin nada que beber? —Draco sonrió.

— ¿Sabes? El ver como mi hijo se comía cierta parte de la anatomía del tuyo… —los ojos de Harry se dilataron por la sorpresa—. Me ha recordado ciertas cosas —el moreno se quedó observándolo en silencio—. He recordado que te gusta que te mordisqueen el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda —intentó tocar ese punto con sus dedos pero Harry apartó su cabeza bruscamente, lo que no le desanimó—, que tus pezones son los más sensibles que yo he lamido nunca —los cabellos de la nuca del moreno se erizaron—. Y que te volvías loco sólo con que acariciase lentamente la parte interna de tus muslos. Que si te despertaba con una buena mamada no me dejabas salir de tu trasero hasta la hora de comer —suspiró observando el efecto de sus palabras—. Recuerdo que tu lengua me dejaba sin aliento y conseguías empalmarme sólo con besarme, y que eso te ponía tanto que estabas todo el día rozándote contra mí como un gato… Recuerdo que eras tan apasionado en la cama como fuera de ella, y que hablábamos de miles de cosas y que discutíamos. Y al final, siempre uno de los dos cedía y terminábamos arrancándonos la ropa sobre el sofá. Eso, me encantaba. Y sobre todo recuerdo como gemías mi nombre cuando te amaba, porque ambos sabemos que lo que hubo entre nosotros no fue una semana de sexo experimental. Te amé entonces, aunque mi orgullo no me permitió reconocerlo, y te amo ahora. Cada palabra, cada suspiro, cada mirada… todo lo que tú haces me enamora, todo me llena, Harry. Te necesito…

—Calla, por favor —consiguió decir.

—Te amo no como un compañero de cama. No te equivoques… Te amo como…

No terminó su discurso. Harry había puesto su mano sobre la boca del rubio para hacerlo callar. Se le notaba acalorado y confuso pese a que miraba hacia otro lado. Draco, cogiéndole por la muñeca apartó con suavidad esa mano tras besarla con gentileza y lentamente obligó al moreno a girar su rostro hacia él. Se inclinó hacia delante haciendo que la silla quedara en equilibrio sobre dos patas, pero acercándoles aún más.

—Sé que tienes dudas —susurró ya en sus labios—. Pero si me besas te prometo que todas desaparecerán —los rozó con los suyos notando un ligero temblor—.Esta vez te haré feliz hasta el fin de los días, Harry, pero tienes que volver a ser mío otra vez.

El beso fue suave y dulce. Sólo sus labios uniéndolos de nuevo.

—No —dijo Harry apartándose bruscamente y poniéndose en pie—. No, Draco. Cuando decidí que necesitaba estar solo unos días después de la guerra y por casualidad coincidimos en esa isla… Escucha, no voy a negar que aquella semana fue maravillosa, y que al final acabé enamorado de ti, pero… —parecía que le costaba decir lo que pensaba—. Nos despedimos en el aeropuerto para siempre, ¿recuerdas? —se giró con brusquedad hacia él—. Sufrí un desengaño, pero lo superé. Rehice mi vida y me volví a enamorar. He sido muy feliz, Draco. He tenido tres maravillosos hijos y una esposa fantástica. Y si no volví a tu cama cuando me lo pediste de nuevo era porque simplemente lo nuestro se había acabado.

—Pues empecemos algo nuevo —respondió con tranquilidad sorprendiendo al acalorado moreno—. Tal vez no me he explicado bien —se puso en pie y se acercó a él – No quiero borrar el pasado ni ignorarlo. Yo también he tenido momentos de felicidad, aunque reconozco que jamás me volví a enamorar así, pero no me arrepiento de casi nada. Cometí el error de dejarte una vez, pero no lo voy a cometer de nuevo. Sé que nos puede ir muy bien a los dos juntos. Antes nos odiábamos y lo conseguimos, así que ahora que hemos madurado... Sólo quiero una segunda oportunidad —se quedó en silencio observándole todo lo cerca que pudo sin tocarle. Como gran hombre de negocios que era, sabía que eso era intimidante, pero no podía dejar que su presa se escapase.

—Lo pensaré —respondió tras unos segundos soltando un suspiro.

—No —se acercó a él poniendo sus manos en las caderas del moreno que le miraba de nuevo sorprendido apoyando inconscientemente sus manos en los hombros del rubio—. Dejarte pensar sería un gran error por mi parte. Y hoy mi hijo me ha recordado que los Malfoy no cometemos ese error.

Tiró hacia sí del cuerpo del moreno sin darle posibilidad de réplica. Esta vez el beso fue más duro y exigente. Harry se encontró con su boca invadida por la lengua de Draco que la conquistaba y marcaba como suya. Su espalda era acariciada con el mismo deseo y pronto comprendió que esos labios, esa lengua y esas manos le estaban reclamando mucho más que un simple revolcón.

Viejas sensaciones que Harry creía dormidas despertaron, y sin pretenderlo, comenzó a responder a ese beso y a ese deseo. Draco sonrió unos breves segundos que se separó para observarlo, y eso hizo que él se sintiera extrañamente feliz, y pensara que el rubio tenía razón, sólo con besarlo ya se le habían borrado todas sus dudas.

Media hora larga después, gemía desnudo en los brazos de su amante que le tomaba con el mismo cuidado de la primera vez, y la necesidad acumulada de muchos años. Draco volvió a escuchar su nombre de sus labios, y pensó, antes de perder toda cordura, que por fin la vida era justa con él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al, más tranquilo, acariciaba distraído el suave cabello de Scorpius que descansaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. Pese a saberlo muy dentro de él, nunca se había permitido a sí mismo plantearse esa situación, y tenía que reconocer que se sentía terriblemente bien.

— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó el rubio removiéndose para mirarlo.

—Que estoy a gusto. Scorpius —dudó unos segundos—. Aún no estoy preparado para ir más allá. Yo…

—Siento haberme precipitado —le interrumpió—. Quería darte algo más de tiempo, pero es que cada vez se me hacía más difícil estar a tu lado y no tocarte.

—Ya…. En realidad, siempre lo he sabido, pero eres mi mejor amigo y… no sé. Había borrado esa posibilidad de mi mente y…

—Bueno —sonrió—. Iremos despacio a ver qué pasa —estiró una de sus manos hacia el cabello revuelto de su compañero y comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes tú?

—Desde que un día pillé a mi padre observando al tuyo a lo lejos, de la misma manera en la que yo te miro a ti.

— ¡Mi padre! ¡Oh, Merlín! A ver cómo se lo digo —entrecerró los ojos un segundo repitiendo en su mente las palabras de su amigo—. ¿Tu padre observaba al mío? —del espanto había pasado a la sorpresa.

—Sip —se incorporó un poco para besarlo en los labios—. Por lo visto lleva mucho tiempo enamorado de él. Esta mañana me lo ha confirmado mientras os esperábamos. ¿No recuerdas que ya te lo había dicho?

—Sí, sí, es verdad. Es que… Se me hace tan raro —se quedó pensativo unos instantes y algo en su mente conectó encendiendo una pequeña luz—. ¿Sabes si tu padre estuvo en Santo Domingo después de la guerra?

—No estoy seguro. Creo que sí. Va de vez en cuando, cuando quiere aislarse de todo ¿Por qué?

—Por nada —respondió pensativo—. Por nada —sonrió sintiéndose extrañamente más cerca de su padre—. Porque tal vez tengas razón y no sea mala idea que sean pareja.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pese a ser muy temprano, ya había mucho movimiento en el puerto. Nigel se había incorporado al grupo hacía apenas media hora, y estaba repasando con sus amigos toda la documentación que necesitaban para el viaje. Afortunadamente, ni su madre ni su padre habían ido a despedirle.

Harry estaba nervioso aquella mañana, y por más que intentaba que no se le notara no podía evitarlo. Se sentía como cuando llevó a Al por primera vez a la estación para que tomara el expreso a Hogwarts. Draco, sin embargo, estaba mucho más tranquilo.

—Dime papá, ¿qué prefieres?, ¿correo muggle o lechuza?

—Lechuza —respondió Draco sorprendiendo a padre e hijo—. He propuesto a tu padre un par de viajes.

—Papá —se quejó Al—. ¿Es que no le vale con perseguirte por todas partes que también va a controlar tu correo?

— ¡Eh! Que te tires a mi hijo no te da derecho a hablarme así, mocoso.

—Y que tú te tires a mi padre, tampoco.

—Un momento. Tú, no le hables así a mi hijo —avisó en tono de reproche—. Y tú no le hables así a mi… —dudó unos segundos mientras escogía la palabra adecuada—. A mi pareja.

—No lo entiendo —protestó Scorpius ignorando las sonrisas que se le escapaban a Nigel a su lado—. Antes os llevabais bien.

—No les hagas caso. Es el "gen dominante" —se burló Harry—. Tardarán un tiempo, pero al final se darán cuenta de que no tienen que competir entre ellos por nuestra atención.

— ¿Gen dominante? —preguntó Al sorprendido al escuchar a su padre y observar la sonrisa con la que su pareja le había respondido.

—Ya te lo explicará tu novio más adelante, hijo… Cuando avancéis un poco más en vuestra relación.

Draco les observaba con una ceja levantada, por lo visto Harry y su hijo no eran iguales en esto tampoco. Scorpius, que desde muy niño había tenido la capacidad de leer sus pensamientos, suspiró y cogió a su novio del brazo con afecto.

—Luego te lo explico, cariño. Antes de que mi padre diga algo de lo que yo luego me avergüence.

Draco hizo un gesto de protesta e iba a decir algo, pero la señal de que el barco iba a zarpar sonó clara a su lado. Harry abrazó a su hijo con fuerza besándole en la frente, mientras que el rubio, menos expresivo, también se despedía del suyo.

Los tres chicos subieron los últimos al barco, despidiéndose alegremente de sus padres.

—Has criado un buen chico —le susurró a Draco mientras agitaba la mano—. No está presionando a mi hijo.

—Tú también lo has hecho bien —Harry le miró sonriente—. Vino ayer a mi despacho y me dijo que me mataría si te hacía sufrir de nuevo. Hay que reconocer que tiene el valor de los Potter.

— ¿Te dijo "de nuevo"? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí. Tal vez tu secreto no lo haya sido tanto —se encogió de hombros.

—No sé como pude confiar en Fleur… Siempre fue una bocazas —bajó el brazo, mirando con pena el barco que ya se alejaba. No podía evitar sentirse un poco solo—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Había pensado… ¿Sabes que aquí cerca hay un hotel con camas de agua?

— ¡Ah! Nunca lo he hecho en… - Draco le atrajo hacia sí besándole.

—Pues entonces no perdamos el tiempo. Además… Se llama "Hotel Santo Domingo"

Harry sonrió feliz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

15 años después, en la mansión que los Malfoy tenían en Portsmouth, Albus aún mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza disfrutando de los últimos coletazos de su orgasmo y del de su pareja.

Agotado, el moreno suspiró con fuerza dejando salir el aire retenido, y con satisfacción salió del interior del rubio y se dejó caer a su costado.

—Adoro el sexo matutino —afirmó Scorpius mientras se acomodaba a su lado. Al, hizo un pequeño ruido que significaba que estaba de acuerdo y comenzó a acariciar pensativo el sedoso y larguísimo cabello dorado de su esposo.

— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó este al rato, besando el trozo de piel que tenía más cerca.

—Recordaba… Se acerca nuestro aniversario y…

— ¿Pensabas en como celebrarlo? ¿No habíamos quedado en una cena íntima en casa? Este año, Harry y papá han decidido desaparecer por Escocia, creo.

—No pensaba en eso. Recordaba la cara de felicidad de mi padre aquella noche —Scorpius levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿Estás pensando en aquella cena, la de antes de nuestro viaje? —Al asintió—. Tu padre resplandecía y el mío… bueno, el mío estaba feliz.

— ¿Recuerdas? Aparecieron en el comedor después de llevar más de media hora esperándoles, cogidos de la mano.

—Y con el pelo aún chorreándoles de agua. ¡Merlín! Tú y yo apenas nos habíamos tocado y ellos ya follaban como conejos por cualquier parte. Estoy seguro de que lo acababan de hacer en la ducha.

— ¡Scorpius! —le regañó.

—Venga, no te hagas el inocente. Traían cara de llevar horas haciéndolo…

—Sí, es verdad. Pero lo que me llamó la atención fue que se sentaron tranquilamente a la mesa y mi padre dijo "Scorpius… Recuerda que mi hijo es alérgico a algunas clases de látex".

— ¡Oh! ¡Merlín! Sí. Era la primera vez que alguien me hacía sonrojar. Creo que tu padre es la única persona que lo consigue con facilidad. Menos mal que me salvaste respondiéndole que tú comprabas lo que te ponías. Supongo que por eso supo que tú tenías el "gen dominante" —dijo esto último bromeando mientras imitaba el tono de voz de su suegro.

—Era lo único que yo tenía completamente claro respecto a nosotros dos — Comentó sonriendo con picardía — Pero… ¿sabes qué es lo más curioso?)

— No, ¿el qué?

— ¿Cómo sabía él…? ¿Cómo sabían ellos que tú y yo…? —Al subió interrogativamente sus cejas mientras los ojos de Scorpius se dilataban por la sorpresa y su boca se quedaba abierta sin que saliera ningún sonido.

--- Fin ---


End file.
